Une Vie
by Ginny Granger-Weasley
Summary: Elle a cinq ans quand les écritures apparaissent une nuit sur sa peau, la serpentant avec une grâce et une élégance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans aucune peinture des bouquins qu'elle dévore. Les symboles lui sont étrangers et familiers à la fois, mais surtout, ils sont à elle, rien qu'à elle. Soulmate AU
1. Lena

Lena a cinq ans quand les écritures apparaissent une nuit sur sa peau, la serpentant avec une grâce et une élégance qu'elle n'avait jamais vu dans aucune peinture des bouquins qu'elle dévore.

Cela fait moins d'un an qu'elle s'est faite adopter par les Luthor, et la petite fille joyeuse et souriante qu'elle était a laissé place à une fillette timide et réservée, beaucoup trop morne pour un enfant de son âge.

Si peu de temps qu'elle est une Luthor, et pourtant si changée, sa mère ne la reconnaîtrait à peine. Lena se demande souvent si elle manque autant à sa Maman que celle-ci lui manque, là où elle est.

Lionel est toujours gentil et souriant avec elle, et Lex l'a adoptée dès le premier jour, mais Lilian la regarde toujours bizarrement, et Lena essaie de l'éviter le plus possible. Elle l'appelle _mère,_ parceque c'est comme ça que son Papa lui a présenté sa femme quand elle est arrivée au manoir, mais parfois Lena pense que _madame_ conviendrait sûrement mieux.

Sa vraie maman, elle ne la reverra pas, Lena le sait. Les souvenirs de sa mère commencent à s'estomper dans son souvenir, et apparaissent tordus, déformés par sa mémoire qui en créent des nouveaux malgré a beau creuser dans sa mémoire, elle ne se rappelle plus des premières images de sa vie, ni même du nom de famille qu'elle portait _avant_.

Lena ne se sent pas chez elle dans le manoir, et elle rêve souvent à sa vie d'avant, mais ce soir, les symboles sont là, comme tatoués à l'encre blanche sur ses côtes et son ventre, et Lena les regarde, fascinée.

Elle sait plutôt bien lire et écrire pour son âge, mais les symboles ne veulent rien dire pour elle, et de toute façon Lena est trop jeune pour connaitre la signification d'une âme-sœur.

Mais cette nuit, alors qu'elle est couchée dans son lit, Lena allume la petite lampe torche que lui a donné Lex et les parcoure du doigt pendant des heures.

Les symboles lui sont étrangers et familiers à la fois, et Lena a l'impression de découvrir quelque chose qui n'appartient qu'à elle. Elle est jeune et innocente, mais elle sait déjà que ses nouveaux parents sont beaucoup trop stricts pour ne pas la punir si ils découvrent ses symboles, même Lionel.

Alors elle décide du haut de ses cinq ans de garder le secret pour elle, encore un peu. Les symboles sont à elle, rien qu'à elle. Ce soir, elle ne se sent plus triste.

* * *

Lena a sept ans, et elle se pose des questions.

Elle a fini par comprendre que les symboles qui sont inscrits sur son ventre ne sont pas les même lettres que son tuteur lui as appris, et elle ne les comprend pas. Les symboles ne sont pas écrit dans sa langue.

Elle a vu les marques sur le bras de son père plusieurs fois, et un jour, elle lui a demandé de lui expliquer ce que ça signifiait. Il lui as laissé les lire, assise sur ses genoux et serrée contre lui.

" _Abandonnez ceux qui s'abandonnent eux-mêmes_ " lit clairement Lena. Les mots sont blancs, comme les symboles sur son propre ventre, et quand elle lève des grands yeux ébahis vers son père, il lui sourit tendrement. _C'est tiré d'une pièce de Shakespeare_ , lui sourit Lionel.

Lena veut poser des questions, mais le portable de Lionel sonne, et c'est toutes les explications qu'elle aura. Elle n'osera plus jamais aborder le sujet avec lui, de toute façon.

Lena adore son père. Lui qui est toujours si sérieux et si sévère avec Lex, il la laisse entrer dans son bureau quand elle veut et s'asseoir à ses pieds quand il y travaille. Ils passent tous les deux des heures dans le silence, lui le nez dans ses papiers et ses contrats et elle dessinant des figures qui ressemblent étrangement à aux symboles singuliers qu'elle seule connait.

Lena louche souvent sur le bras de son père, et la phrase qu'il y a gravé qu'elle connait maintenant par cœur. Elle ne sait toujours pas pourquoi cette phrase est là, ni pourquoi les symboles sont sur son ventre, mais plus elle fait attention, plus elle remarque le même genre d'inscription sur les gens qu'elles croisent.

Elle voit des mots blancs partout, sur l'épaule de son grand frère, sur le poignet de sa gouvernante, dans le coup du chauffeur des Luthor. Tout le monde a des mots, mais elle est la seule qui en a dans une langue inconnue. Tout le monde sauf une personne.

Lena n'a jamais vu les marques sur les bras de sa mère – de _Lilian_. Elles devraient pourtant se porter sur son bras, et être composées des même mots que ceux de Lionel, mais Lilian prend toujours soin de porter des manches longues qui lui couvrent soigneusement les avant-bras, même lors des jours d'été les plus chauds.

Lena se demande si c'est parceque son bras n'a pas de mots. Elle se demande aussi si sa Maman les avait, elle, les mots qui correspondent à ceux de son père.

Lena a la tête remplie de questions, mais n'ose les poser à personne.

* * *

Lena a neuf ans, et elle se faufile sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de Lex alors que celui-ci est dans le bureau de leur père – elle peut entendre les cris de son frère et la voix grave de Lionel toner jusqu'ici, et sait d'expérience qu'ils en ont pour un bout de temps.

Elle passe devant ses armoires remplies de livres et de bibelots, et en lit rapidement les tranches pour enfin tomber sur celui qu'elle recherche. Lex parle six langues, et possède tout autant de dictionnaires de traductions, et c'est précisément ce qu'elle est venue rechercher dans sa chambre.

Elle tombe sur le Saint Graal presque tout de suite. Une encyclopédie énorme, qu'elle a du mal à sortir de l'étagère, et qui pèse si lourd qu'elle doit se résoudre à la poser au sol, parcequ'elle n'arrivera pas à le hisser sur le bureau.

Lena sait pertinemment ce qu'elle recherche en feuilletant à toute vitesse – la signification des symboles qui sont gravés sur sa peau depuis des années, et dont elle n'a toujours pas réussi à décrypter le sens.

Si ce n'est pas de l'anglais, c'est peut-être du russe – Lex lui a appris l'autre jour qu'ils avaient un différent alphabet qu'eux – et elle va chercher comme elle peut la langue de son âme sœur. Maintenant qu'elle sait que les mots qui sont gravés sur sa peau sont ce qui la relie à son âme sœur, Lena _doit_ les déchiffrer. Mais comment elle est censée trouver son âme sœur si il ne parle pas la même langue qu'elle ?

Lex ouvre la porte d'un coup, et la fait sursauter de peur, mais au lieu de lui crier dessus d'être entré dans sa chambre sans demander la permission, ses traits fermés et passablement énervés de la conversation tendue qu'il a eu avec son père se détendent tout de suite en voyant sa petite sœur.

Lena lui explique qu'elle cherche à comprendre l'alphabet cyrillique, sans préciser pourquoi.

Quand il lui a parlé des âmes sœurs, Lex a bien précisé que les mots pouvaient apparaître sur n'importe quel endroit de leur corps et à n'importe quel âge, et Lena ne lui a pas dit qu'elle avait déjà les siens.

Lex se fait une joie de lui apprendre le plus qu'il sait, et ils passent une bonne partie de la nuit à lui montrer dans ses livres toutes les calligraphies qu'il connait, et Lena l'écoute avec attention, passionnée.

Lena est ravie d'avoir appris autant de choses, mais aucune des écritures que lui a montré son frère ne correspondent aux symboles blancs de son âme sœur.

* * *

Lena a onze ans, et les mots de l'âme sœur de Lex est rouge sur la peau de son épaule quand il lui montre.

Elle les a vus plusieurs fois avant, bien sûr, mais c'est la première fois qu'ils en discutent vraiment tous les deux.

Lex va partir demain, dans une école loin de Metropolis, et du manoir Luthor, et de Lena, et au lieu de célébrer sa dernière soirée avant d'entrer l'université avec ses amis, il veut la passer avec sa petite sœur.

 _Les tatouages ne se trompent jamais,_ lui dit Lex. _Peu importe qui t'es destiné, ça sera la bonne personne._

Lena n'a jamais montré ses symboles à personne, même pas à lui, mais quand elle esquisse le geste de remonter son t-shirt pour lui montrer, Lex l'en empêche.

 _C'est ton secret,_ lui sourit-il. _Garde le._

Lena lui demande pourquoi il lui montre les siens, et les yeux de son frère se grisent.

 _Pour que tu comprennes._

Le tatouage de Lex était blanc, et est passé au rouge il y a deux mois. Son âme sœur est mort, sans qu'il ne l'ait jamais connu.

Lex ne pleure pas quand il lui explique. Son ton reste grave et froid comme il l'est toujours, mais Lena se serre quand même contre lui, et quand il passe un bras autour de ses épaules, elle lui promet tout bas que même si il n'a plus d'âme sœur, il aura toujours une petite sœur.

* * *

Lena a douze ans quand elle comprend enfin.

Elle n'avait aucune chance de les découvrir dans aucun dictionnaire ou encyclopédie de langues qui soit, les mots de son âme sœurs, puisqu'ils sont écrit dans une langue étrangère. Dans une langue si étrangère qu'elle n'est même pas terrestre.

Lena le découvre par accident, lors d'une conversation entre son frère et son meilleur ami.

Depuis que Lex est parti de la maison, Lena s'ennuie terriblement de lui, et le manoir Luthor est trop grand, trop froid, trop vide.

Lionel n'a plus le temps pour elle maintenant, et elle est trop grande pour aller s'allonger sous son bureau quand il y travaille. Lilian l'ignore scrupuleusement, et Lena ne s'en plaint ne vit qu'au milieu d'une armée de servants et de domestiques qui s'intéressent plus à elle que ceux qui sont censés être de sa famille, et son frère, qui était la seule portion normale de sa vie, n'est plus là, et il lui manque atrocement.

Alors quand Lex est à la maison pour les congés de Noel, Lena en profite le plus possible, et passe le plus clair de son temps avec lui.

Et un jour que Clark est à la maison, alors que Lena est allongée sur le lit de Lex à lire un énorme bouquin, les deux garçons sont penchés sur l'ordinateur de son frère, en train de discuter d'aliens et d'extra terrestre d'un ton enthousiaste.

Lena lève les yeux vers l'écran pour regarder ce qui créer un débat si enflammé, et d'un coup, son cœur s'arrête.

Le texte que lit actuellement son frère ressemble en tout point aux symboles qui recouvrent son ventre.

Lena demande d'un ton faussement détaché aux garçons ce qu'ils recherchent, et c'est Clark qui répond. Ils comparent des différents langages extraterrestres.

Lena hoche de la tête, et ne rajoute rien, attendant d'être revenue dans sa chambre pour pousser un cri dans son oreiller.

* * *

Lena a quinze ans, et son père est mort.

Les portes du pensionnat se sont refermées sur elles dans un grincement, et Lena ne s'est pas retournée pour voir son chauffeur repartir vers le manoir Luthor.

Sa mère ne l'a pas accompagnée, et lui à peine dit au revoir, l'expédiant le plus vite et le plus loin possible de chez elle comme un paquet de linge sale, à peine son mari enterré.

Lena adorait son père, et il lui manque atrocement. Elle voudrait être tranquille pour faire son deuil, mais personne ne lui en donne la satisfaction.

Elle est riche, elle est connue, et surtout elle est mystérieuse. Lena ne se laisse approcher par personne, et se mure dans le silence, et le travail.

Les autres filles la regardent comme un monstre de foire, et la pointent du doigt quand elles croient qu'elle ne le voit pas. Lena est au centre de toutes les discussions et la source de toutes les rumeurs.

Et pourtant elle n'a jamais été aussi seule.

* * *

Lena a dix-sept ans, et elle se découvre.

Des garçons l'invitent à sortir de plus en plus souvent, sans doute attirés par la gloire et la fortune accrochés au nom de Luthor, mais elle les repousse tous loin d'elle.

La seule personne avec qui elle accepte de sortir est sa camarade de chambre, une certaine Jamie.

Jamie est la seule qui l'appelle par son prénom et non par son nom de famille, la seule à blaguer avec elle et à l'encourager à sortir de la bibliothèque où Lena passe sa vie.

Lena accepte d'aller boire une bière avec Jamie, puis deux, puis cinq, et sans qu'elle sache trop comment elles en arrivent là, Jamie l'attire à elle et l'embrasse doucement. Ça ne dure pas plus de deux secondes, et Jamie est complètement ivre et ne se rappellera de rien le lendemain matin, mais Lena se découvre des attirances qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

Lena n'en parle pas à personne, mais elle n'a jamais autant voulu que les mots qui lui couvrent le ventre dévoilent qui se cache derrière.

* * *

Lena a dix-huit ans, et Superman vole fièrement dans le ciel de Metropolis.

Tout le monde ne parle que de lui, et cherche à tout moyen à le voir en vrai, et Lena aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons que les autres.

Le symbole que Superman porte fièrement sur sa poitrine, et que tout le monde appelle le _S,_ Lena le porte aussi sur son ventre. Le symbole de l'Homme d'Acier est le même que les siens, il n'y aucun doute.

Les symboles de son âme soeur sont écrits en Kryptonien. Mais Superman ne peut pas être l'âme sœur de Lena, si ?

Lena imaginait son âme sœur comme un garçon doux et attentionné, un être fragile et fort à la fois, pas la montagne de muscle qu'est l'homme qu'elle voit à la télévision.

Les mots de Lex résonnent dans sa tête, mais elle ne peut s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose parait déformé quand elle s'imagine avec Superman. Ce n'est pas ce qu'un âme sœur est censé faire ressentir.

Lena voudrait demander conseil à son père, mais il n'est plus là. Elle voudrait parler à Lex, mais il est submergé de travail, et a de moins en moins de temps pour elle. Elle voudrait même parler à sa mère, mais celle-ci la déteste.

Lena n'a personne. Et Lena est perdue. Les mots Kryptoniens de son ventre lui paraissent étrangers, maintenant.

* * *

Lena a dix-neuf ans, et Jack l'aime.

Il n'est pas son âme sœur, elle le sait parfaitement, mais elle est bien dans ses bras, et pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se laisse faire, elle laisse tomber le masque Luthor.

Jack la fait rire et la distrait, quand Lex devient de plus en plus fermé sur lui-même, et ne veut pas entendre raison. Son frère est en train de glisser sur une pente dangereuse, et ne veut pas lui expliquer pourquoi il coupe les ponts avec tout le monde.

Lena en souffre, mais Jack est là, toujours.

Il est là la première fois que Lex lui raccroche à la figure, et que Lena pleure toute la nuit.

Il est là quand Lilian lui annonce d'un ton froid que cela ne servira à rien pour elle de rentrer à Metropolis pendant les vacances puisque personne ne sera là pour l'accueillir, sa mère ayant convenablement posé une conférence à l'autre bout du pays au même moment.

Il ne dit rien la première fois qu'il voit le ventre de Lena, et se contente de parcourir du doigt les symboles Kryptoniens d'un air que Lena n'arrive pas à déchiffrer. Elle est persuadée qu'il va partir, qu'il va la laisser comme tous les autres, mais il reste.

Il est une des meilleures choses qu'il lui soit arrivée depuis longtemps, c'est vrai.

Mais quand Jack lui dit _je t'aime_ pour la première fois, Lena ne peut pas se résoudre à le regarder dans les yeux. Elle ne lui dit rien en retour.

* * *

Lena a vingt ans, et son monde tombe en poussière.

Lex est en train de devenir fou, elle le voit. Il part des rages inexpliquées que Lilian encourage toujours gaiement, et refuse d'entendre raison.

Lena sait que ça ne peut pas bien finir. Elle ne peut rien faire pour sauver son frère.

Elle rompt avec Jack sans lui donner d'explications, sans lui donner une chance de la retenir, et s'enferme plus que jamais sur elle-même.

Les professeurs du MIT l'encensent tous les uns les autres, et ça ne fait rien pour freiner les chuchotements qu'elle entend sur son passage. _Un esprit brillant_ , disent-il. _Une bête curieuse_ , elle entend.

Les écritures sur son ventre sont toujours là, mais elles lui donnent l'impression d'avoir été forgées au fer rouge, de l'insulter elle aussi.

Lena ferme les yeux quand elle se change maintenant. Elle ne veut plus voir les symboles, elle ne veut plus y croire.

Il n'y a personne pour elle.

* * *

Lena a vingt-et-un ans, et elle veut mourir.

Lex est arrêté devant toutes les caméras de télévision du pays, et passera le reste de sa vie en prison.

Sa mère échangerait la place de son fils contre celle de Lena sans hésiter, elles le savent toutes les deux.

Jack l'appelle en boucle, et Lena finit par jeter son portable par la fenêtre pour ne plus l'entendre sonner.

Sa vie n'était qu'une illusion, qu'un château de cartes que la folie de Lex a balayé du revers de la main. Et maintenant son père est mort, son frère est en prison et sa mère ne veut pas entendre parler d'elle – le cercle est bouclé.

Le monde entier la hait, et elle se déteste.

Mais quand elle remonte le pan de sa chemise pour ajouter une nouvelle ligne rouge à la collection de zébrures qui recouvrent ses hanches, les symboles blancs lui sautent aux yeux, et elle se repose la lame d'un geste rageur.

Elle se demande si sur la peau de quelqu'un d'autre, à des kilomètres de là où elle est, le tatouage qui lui est destiné est en train de virer au rouge.

Lena hait son âme-sœur aussi, pour l'empêcher d'en finir. Pour lui donner de l'espoir.

* * *

Lena a vingt-deux ans, et elle décide de reprendre sa vie en main.

Elle travaille deux fois plus fort et deux fois plus dur, et ne sort plus de son dortoir que pour aller en cours. Les insultes sont maintenant quotidiennes, mais elle se forge une carapace d'acier pour les contrer, et elle apprend à ignorer ce qui la blesse.

Elle ne pense plus à Superman, et ne se pose plus de questions sans réponses.

Ses yeux évitent toujours son ventre, mais plus aucune ligne rouge ne rejoint les autres.

* * *

Lena a vingt-trois ans, et Luthor-Corp change de nom pour devenir L-Corp.

Elle a son diplôme en poche, et son avenir tout tracé quand elle décide partir de Metropolis. Elle veut reprendre ce qu'a laissé son frère derrière, pour en faire quelque chose de bien. Jack veut la retenir, mais sa décision est prise.

Elle ne laissera plus personne diriger sa vie, et encore moins son cœur. Elle est puissante, et elle est maîtresse de son destin.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Lena regarde à nouveau les symboles sur son ventre sans se maudire.

* * *

Lena a vingt-quatre ans quand elle rencontre Kara Danvers.

Kara est douce, et aimante, et dévouée, et tout ce que Lena ne mérite pas. Kara croit en elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre, et la pousse chaque jour un peu plus vers l'avant, et Supergirl a beau être l'héroïne de National City, elle est l'héroïne de Lena. Kara lui offre une place dans sa vie, et prend résidence dans son cœur, sans que Lena ne puisse rien contrôler.

Si bien que Lena en panique.

Quand Supergirl apparaît sur son balcon, sa cape rouge flottant derrière elle et son costume fièrement mis en avant par les poings sur ses hanches, Lena tremble presque en voyant pour la première fois le même symbole que son cousin sur sa poitrine. Le S qui depuis vingt ans est dessiné sur sa peau. Mais Lena ne flanche pas, et ne laisse rien paraître.

Si Supergirl est son âme soeur, elle ne le lui dira jamais. Le destin lui a peut-être imposé la Kryptonienne comme âme soeur, mais son coeur a choisit quelqu'un d'autre.

Malgré sa résistance et ses barrières, Lena se sent tomber de plus en plus amoureuse de sa meilleure amie. Mais elle a laissé passer sa chance depuis longtemps. Qui voudrait de la petite sœur d'un psychopathe ?

Alors Lena ne dit rien, se contentant de regarder Kara en secret.

Les symboles sur son ventre la brûlent.

* * *

Lena a vingt-cinq ans, et Kara Danvers et Supergirl ne sont qu'une personne.

Elle veut poser des questions, elle veut hurler, elle veut crier à Kara qu'elle la déteste pour lui avoir menti, mais la seule chose à laquelle elle pense quand Kara lui montre dans un regard suppliant ses propres marques blanches qui sont en tout point identiques aux siennes, c'est qu'elle a enfin trouvé celle qu'elle attendait.

 _El mayarah._ C'est ce que signifie le _S._

Kara passe le reste de la nuit à expliquer à Lena la signification de chacun des symboles qui recouvrent leurs corps.

* * *

Lena a vingt-six ans, et elle dit oui.

Kara la serre contre elle, et elle l'embrasse, et ne cesse de rire, et Lena n'a jamais été si heureuse. Elle a trouvé les réponses à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait depuis toujours.

Elle porte les symboles sur son ventre comme sa plus grande fierté.

* * *

Lena a vingt-huit ans, et elle tombe amoureuse une deuxième fois.

Elle est épuisée, et sa femme à ses côtés a perdu le combat contre le sommeil depuis longtemps, mais Lena ne peut pas se résoudre à aller se coucher. Doucement, pour ne pas réveiller Kara qui s'est endormie contre son épaule, Lena se dégage, et se met à tourner doucement en rond dans la pièce.

Le bébé dans ses bras a les yeux bleus et des cheveux noirs corbeaux parfaitement assortis au sien, et sur son épaule, un petit symbole dans une langue étrangère qu'elle parcoure du bout du doigt, fascinée. Il est rare de naitre avec sa marque, mais Lena et Kara ont déjoué le destin tant de fois qu'il n'est étonnant pour personne que leur enfant ne fasse de même.

Lena jure de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive.


	2. Maggie

Maggie a huit ans, et son âme sœur est un scientifique.

C'est ce que lui dit son père quand elle lui montre le symbole qui est apparu sur sa hanche cette nuit. Il ne peut pas lui dire ce que signifie le drôle de double losange blanc qui s'est dessiné comme par magie sur sa peau, mais il sait que c'est une formule chimique.

 _Margarita, tienes suerte,_ il sourit _¡ Vas a casarte con un científico !_

Maggie rit aussi devant le sourire de son père, et baisse les yeux vers le symbole. Ses yeux ne quittent pas sa hanche droite de la soirée.

Quelque part ailleurs sur terre, son âme sœur est peut-être en train de regarder le même symbole qu'elle, et la simple pensée fait se creuser d'avantages les fossettes de Maggie.

 _Papá_ , elle demande encore de sa petite voix douce _¿Crees que hablará español ?_

Le père de Maggie sourit, et regarde un instant sa fille sans rien dire. Et quand il répond, c'est en anglais. Il répond toujours en anglais quand il veut que Maggie le prenne au sérieux.

 _Je crois qu'il te comprendra._ Maggie sourit, et se resserre contre lui.

Son Papá a toujours raison. Toujours.

* * *

Maggie a neuf ans, et elle apprend qu'elle est différente.

Elle entre à l'âge où tout le monde se montre son tatouage en gloussant doucement à la récréation et se demande ce qu'ils signifient en parlant du prince charmant.

Quand elle leur montre sa molécule, les filles de sa classe cessent de rire, et se penchent toutes d'un air curieux.

Son tatouage est rare.

La plupart des gens ont une phrase d'un film, ou des paroles d'une chanson en guise de tatouage, mais sa molécule chimique est apparemment une exception, assez pour rapidement faire le tour de l'école. Tout le monde chuchote son nom quand elle passe dans les couloirs, et certains viennent même la voir pour lui demander de leur montrer.

Maggie a l'habitude d'être montrée du doigt de toute façon.

Ses parents l'appellent Margarita mais ses amis l'appellent Maggie, parcequ'aucun d'entre eux ne parle espagnol. Personne ne parle espagnol ici – ni ses quelques amis, ni les professeurs, ni aucun adulte du coin. Elle et ses parents sont les seuls de tout Blue Springs à ne pas avoir la peau blanche comme neige.

Alors Maggie se fiche de ne pas avoir de mots, comme tout le monde. Elle est déjà à part de toute façon.

Elle ne comprend peut-être pas la formule qui marque sa peau, mais elle sait une chose. Son âme sœur est unique.

* * *

Maggie a onze ans quand elle voit la formule apparaître la première fois dans un livre.

Son livre de science, précisément. Elle a ouvert son livre à la mauvaise page mais elle la reconnait tout de suite, avec ses deux cycles et ses deux N et son O.

Comme elle est en cours, elle se contente de replier le coin de la page pour la retrouver plus tard.

Elle n'en parle pas à ses parents quand elle rentre de l'école. Ce n'est pas qu'elle veuille leur cacher, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment parlé d'âme sœur avec eux, à part depuis le soir où elle l'a montré la première fois à son père.

Ses parents n'ont plus le temps pour elle, de toute façon. Ça crie beaucoup chez elle en ce moment, et Maggie préfère se faire discrète.

Le soir, quand elle envoyée au lit après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à ses parents, Maggie sort le livre de science et s'allonge sur son lit pour découvrir sa molécule.

La sérotonine.

Il n'y a que le nom marqué et rien d'autre, pas d'explications, mais sa molécule a un nom, et Maggie ne dort pas de la nuit. Son âme sœur est réel, et l'attend quelque part.

* * *

Maggie a douze ans, et elle la seule raison pour laquelle elle est contente de rentrer au collège est qu'elle va enfin en découvrir plus sur sa molécule.

Son école a une grande bibliothèque, qui ne contient pas que des bandes dessinées et des livres à illustrations comme sa petite école primaire, et elle s'y précipite dès le lendemain de la rentrée.

Le rayon des livres scientifiques n'a surement jamais connu quelqu'un d'aussi jeune, mais elle est là. Elle cherche, et elle trouve.

La sérotonine.

 _La sérotonine est un modulateur de l'activité du système nerveux central et régulateur de l'humeur – anxiété, dépression, joie, agressivité – du sommeil, des comportements sexuels et alimentaires,_ dit son livre.

Maggie relit trois fois de suite le texte, mais ne le comprend toujours pas. Peu importe, elle apprend quand même la définition par cœur – ça pourra peut-être lui servir un jour.

Elle aurait pu avoir pire, elle se dit en regardant les autres molécules et leurs formules. Elle aurait aussi pu avoir autre chose qu'un _monoamine de la famille des indolamines_ – peu importe ce que ça veut dire.

Son âme sœur est un génie, elle se répète. Ou un énorme geek.

Les chances de rencontrer son âme sœur sont faibles, elle le sait, surtout ici à Blue Springs où très peu de gens se marient avec leur partenaire de tatouage. Ici, ou on trouve son âme sœur dès l'école maternelle, ou on ne le trouve jamais.

Mais comme toutes les filles de douze ans, Maggie veut y croire.

* * *

Maggie a treize ans, et sa vie n'est pas parfaite, mais elle s'en accommode.

Elle a la vie banale d'une fille de treize ans dans une petite ville du Nevada – le fait d'être la seule fille non blanche de la ville à part bien entendu.

Ça lui convient.

La nouvelle fille de sa classe, Elisa Wilkey, arrive au milieu d'année, et devient tout de suite son amie. Elisa est drôle, et un peu rebelle, et enfin quelqu'un dans son bled d'intéressant. Elles regardent des films d'horreur dans le sous-sol d'Elisa ensemble, et elles fument en cachette dans les toilettes des filles, et Maggie aime ça. Elle a l'impression d'être grande, d'être libre.

Elles décident de se montrer leurs tatouages respectifs à la fin de l'année scolaire, comme pour se donner le courage de passer les vacances sans se voir.

Celui d'Elisa couvre sa cheville et Maggie le lit à voix haute.

 _The most beautiful sound I've ever heard._

Elisa rit qu'elle rencontrera peut-être son âme sœur dans un théâtre de Broadway, mais Maggie ne rit pas.

Elle ressent un drôle de sentiment dans son ventre, comme … de la déception. Pour la première fois, Maggie se dit que son âme sœur n'est peut-être pas le garçon timide et sérieux qu'elle imagine depuis son enfance.

Quand elle observe sa molécule de sérotonine, bizarrement, c'est le rire d'Elisa Wilkey qu'elle entend dans sa tête.

* * *

Maggie a quatorze ans, et son enfance prend fin brutalement quand elle regarde la voiture de son père s'éloigner d'elle et ne devenir qu'un point à l'horizon.

Son père l'abandonne sur le bord de la route comme un vulgaire sac poubelle qu'on jette à la benne, et elle doit faire à pied les quelques kilomètres qui sépare Blue Springs du quartier de banlieue où vit sa tante.

Maggie ne comprend pas. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était aller à la danse avec Elisa.

Et elle se retrouve sans parents, sans maison et sans Eliza, à se demander pourquoi son père ne fait pas demi-tour.

L'enfance de Maggie s'arrête sur cette route. Son innocence aussi.

* * *

Maggie a quinze ans, et elle ne se reconnait plus.

Physiquement c'est bien elle – les mêmes cheveux noirs, et la petite carrure, et les yeux brûlants. Et la même molécule sur la hanche, toujours.

Mais mentalement elle n'est plus la même. Elle ne sera plus _jamais_ la même.

Elle est la paria de son école, mais elle en avait déjà l'habitude. La seule différence, c'est qu'Eliza Wilkey et sa bande l'évitent comme la peste maintenant.

Maggie se referme de plus en plus sur elle-même. Elle refuse de parler espagnol, et même sa tante ne l'appelle plus Margarita maintenant.

Elle est Maggie, juste Maggie.

Son père n'avait pas toujours raison, mais elle espère qu'il ne s'était pas trompé sur son âme sœur.

* * *

Maggie a seize ans, et elle veut que son motif disparaisse.

La sérotonine.

Elle en assez de la voir. En fouillant un peu dans son livre de chimie, elle a appris que c'est une hormone qui, si elle baisse, peut entraîner une dépression. La sérotonine a également une action sur le sommeil, les troubles sexuels, les anomalies du comportement alimentaire et l'agressivité. Les tendances suicidaires peuvent être expliquées par une faible production de sérotonine.

Soit tous les dysfonctionnements et toutes les saloperies possibles du corps humain pour elle.

Et Maggie a l'impression de les vivre tous à la fois. Mais par-dessus la tristesse, et le dégout de soi-même, c'est la colère qu'elle ressent le plus.

Maggie est furieuse contre Eliza, pour avoir donné la carte à ses parents.

Elle est furieuse contre ses professeurs et les autres adultes qui ne l'aident pas, et ne remarquent même pas qu'elle est en train de se noyer.

Elle est furieuse contre son âme-sœur, qui n'y est pour rien.

Elle est furieuse contre elle-même. Elle n'y est pour rien non plus, pourtant.

* * *

Maggie a dix-huit ans, et elle part de Blue Springs sans se retourner.

Elle quitte le Nebraska pour l'Arizona, où une bourse d'étude l'attend à Phenix pour une formation de deux ans en sciences générales. C'est une petite fac, et le diplôme tout seul ne vaudra pas grand-chose, mais Maggie n'a pas hésité une seconde à signer les papiers d'admission.

Elle dit au revoir à sa tante, et jette sur son épaule le léger sac de sport qui contient toute sa vie.

Elle espère qu'elle n'a pas laissé son âme sœur à Blue Springs, parcequ'elle sait qu'elle ne retournera pas le chercher.

* * *

Maggie a vingt ans, et elle est amoureuse.

Emilie croit qu'on peut tout à fait faire sa vie avec quelqu'un qui n'est pas son âme sœur, et Maggie a envie de la croire. Emilie ne pose pas de questions sur sa famille, Emilie la fait sourire et Emilie la rend heureuse.

Et Maggie finit par oublier que les mots gravés dans le coude d'Emilie, elle ne les a pas, et que la hanche de sa copine est vide de tout symbole.

 _Je me la ferai tatouer, ta sérotonine_ rit Emilie un jour, et Maggie rit aussi.

Maggie l'aime.

Mais Maggie a toujours du mal à parler de ses sentiments, même à elle. Et elle ne parle pas de ce jour-là. Jamais.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-et-un ans, et elle a trouvé son but.

Elle ne peut peut-être pas s'aider elle-même mais elle peut aider les autres, et elle sait qu'elle a trouvé le bon moyen dès ses premiers jours à l'académie de police de Phenix.

Elle travaille d'arrache-pied pour y rentrer et Emilie la soutient, lui dit qu'elle est fière d'elle, et Maggie veut tellement de reconnaissance que les mots de sa copine sont comme des shots de motivation liquide.

Elle part avec tous les handicaps possibles – elle est petite, a la peau foncée et les cheveux noir corbeau, elle a une copine et elle l'assume, et surtout elle est une femme.

Elle commence la course avec deux tours de retard, mais elle ne laissera personne ne lui voler son rêve. On lui a déjà trop enlevé.

Elle double tous ses concurrents un par un, et ses handicaps deviennent sa force. Sa fierté.

Avec la sérotonine, c'est de l'adrénaline qui pulse dans ses veines.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-trois ans, et elle se bat constamment.

Elle se bat contre les criminels qu'elle arrête et contre les préjugés qu'on lui colle à la peau.

Elle se bat contre ses supérieurs qui la considèrent trop chétive pour la mettre sur des dossiers sérieux et contre ses collègues qui la traitent de bleue.

Elle se bat contre ses pensées noires et contre les mots de son père qui la hante.

Quand elle rentre le soir, couverte de bleus et passablement épuisée, Emilie l'attend avec un bain chaud, et un bon dîner, et toujours un sourire.

Maggie se presse dans la chaleur du bain et la douceur des bras d'Emilie, et se demande comment quelqu'un pourrait la compléter comme le fait Emilie. Elle ne sait pas si elle pourra un jour aimer quelqu'un comme elle aime Emilie.

Après tout, beaucoup de gens ne rencontrent jamais leur âmes sœur et vivent quand même une vie calme et paisible et heureuse, non ?

Maggie n'oublie pas qu'Emilie ne porte pas de sérotonine sur sa hanche droite, mais c'est plus simple de repousser la pensée au loin.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-quatre ans, et elle est à bout de souffle.

Il s'avère que le calme et le paisible lui ont convenu un moment, mais que ce n'est pas pour elle.

Maggie veut de l'action. Elle veut des braises et du feu, elle veut des dragons à affronter et des combats à mener.

Par-dessus tout, elle veut faire régner une justice qui protège ceux qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Ceux qui n'ont pas de voix. Ceux comme qui elle a été quand elle s'est retrouvée à la rue.

Emilie en a marre de ses horaires et du stress que lui impose la vie de flic, et les reproches s'accumulent.

Maggie aime son travail et aime Emilie, mais elle n'arrive plus à concilier les deux. L'idée de devoir faire un choix la terrifie.

Elle se demande si ça serait plus facile si Emilie était son âme sœur.

Si la personne qui possède le même tatouage qu'elle comprendrait l'acharnement et qu'elle met dans le travail, et son amour insensé du risque.

Si la personne qui est faite pour elle pourrait comprendre et accepter, ou si elle lui mettrait un ultimatum comme le fait Emilie.

Maggie ne sait pas si elle veut réellement avoir la réponse à cette question.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-cinq ans, et elle est une déception permanente.

Après ses parents, c'est Emilie qui veut qu'elle disparaisse de sa vie. Maggie ne la retient pas. C'est de sa faute, c'est _encore_ de sa faute.

Emilie la quitte après lui avoir balancé à la figure tout un tas d'horreurs qu'elle mérite amplement.

Le premier soir depuis cinq ans où elle se retrouve toute seule dans son appartement trop grand et trop vide pour elle, elle se dit qu'elle comprend pourquoi c'est la sérotonine qu'elle a sur la peau et pas la phényléthylamine, la molécule de l'amour. Elle mérite la douleur et l'anxiété plus que de l'amour.

Maggie se demande si son âme sœur sera déçue d'elle aussi.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-six ans, et elle passe détective.

Elle en a bavé pour obtenir sa plaque et elle en a fait des sacrifices, mais elle est fière d'elle.

Les seules félicitations qu'elle obtient sont un message sur son répondeur de sa tante et une bière qui lui offre son coéquipier, mais peu importe.

Son badge de détective est fièrement accroché à sa ceinture, et Maggie prend bien soin de toujours le placer à gauche. Sa hanche droite porte une autre marque, dont elle est tout aussi fière mais qu'elle ne montre plus à personne.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-sept ans, et elle découvre National City.

Elle a été transférée à la NCPD en passant détective mais son transfert n'a lieu qu'un an après, et l'obtention de la plaque valait bien le déménagement. De toute façon elle avait trop de mauvais souvenirs à Phenix, et la nouvelle ville lui fera du bien.

National City, avec ses buildings, ses parcs et ses bars, et sa superhéroïne. Supergirl.

Comme tout le monde, Maggie est impressionnée la première fois où elle voit l'héroïne voler dans le ciel de sa nouvelle ville, mais l'admiration ne dure qu'un temps.

A National City il y a d'autres aliens, moins médiatisés et beaucoup moins populaires que Supergirl, et qui ont bien plus besoin de son aide que la Kryptonniene.

Maggie les rencontre au bar alien où elle se rend de plus en plus souvent. Là, elle s'y sent accueillie, plus que n'importe quel autre bar où elle a pu aller. Elle sait ce que c'est être un mal-aimé aussi.

Maggie se dit que si il y a un endroit où elle pourra se construire un avenir, National City pourrait bien être cette ville.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-huit ans, et elle comprend enfin.

Elle a reçu comme marque une molécule chimique parceque son âme sœur est peut-être – _certainement_ \- l'esprit le plus brillant qu'elle ait pu rencontrer dans sa vie.

Bien sûr, elle ne réalise pas tout de suite qu'Alex est son âme sœur. Ce n'est qu'une fille comme les autres au début, puis elles travaillent ensemble, et elles se voient en dehors du boulot, et graduellement Alex devient plus.

Maggie est une détective, et elle détecte. Et les indices s'accumulent comme des pièces à conviction d'un dossier dans lequel Maggie est à la fois l'enquêteur en chef et la victime, parcequ'elle s'était juré de ne plus jamais se confier à personne, mais elle n'avait pas prévu Alex.

Alex, qui est si géniale et si adorable qu'elle accepte de continuer à jouer au billard avec elle – malgré ses cuisants échecs- et qui prétend si bien qu'elle n'est pas gay que Maggie aurait presque envie de la croire.

Mais le point tournant de leur relation, la pièce manquante du puzzle, Maggie la découvre le jour où elle va au bar alien avec les sœurs Danvers.

Si Maggie avait encore un doute sur la Super-identité pas si secrète que ça de la petite sœur d'Alex avant ça, tous ses soupçons sont envolés. Quelques bières martiennes, et Kara titube, et pépie gaiement tous les secrets de sa sœur.

Elle ne se rappelle plus comment elles en sont arrivées là – quelque chose qu'elle se reprochera souvent des années après – mais elles en viennent à discuter d'âmes sœurs et de marques alors qu'Alex est partie chercher sa tournée et Kara balance qu'Alex a une molécule dessinée, pas une phrase comme elle, une molécule chimique compliquée, elle précise.

Alex revient et lui fait les gros yeux, et la journaliste se tait mais Maggie a entendu.

Et Maggie a compris. Et Maggie est terrifiée.

Pas parcequ'Alex est son âme sœur – Alex est la personne la plus parfaite qui soit et Maggie n'aurait pas pu rêver mieux – non, Maggie est terrifiée d'elle-même.

Parcequ'elle ne peut pas être l'âme sœur d'Alex.

Alex est plus que vive que son père, et plus drôle qu'Emilie, et plus belle qu'Eliza. Alex est _plus_ , plus que tout ce qu'a connu Maggie avant, et elle ne mérite pas un âme-sœur qui ne peut que lui faire du mal. Maggie ne veut pas ruiner la vie d'Alex par sa faute.

Alors elle réagit de la seule manière qu'elle a toujours su - elle repousse Alex.

Maggie est déterminée, mais Alex persiste, et ne veut pas la laisser lui filer entre les doigts.

Et finalement, Maggie ne peut plus lutter contre sa volonté. Elle veut être la première à le dire, à voir l'étonnement dans les yeux d'Alex, et sa joie.

Les yeux d'Alex s'illuminent comme un soir de Noel quand Maggie lui montre sa molécule, et Maggie comprend qu'elle a enfin trouvé quelque chose de stable dans sa vie.

* * *

Maggie a vingt-neuf ans, et dans deux mois, elle changera de nom de famille pour un qu'elle portera avec plus d'orgueil qu'elle n'a jamais mis dans _Sawyer._

Tous les gens qu'elles connaissent à National City sont venus pour les voir, mais elle n'a d'yeux que pour Alex, et Alex pour elle.

James rigole que si ils dérangent ils peuvent partir, et Maggie ricane quand sa fiancée lui montre la porte du doigt mais elle ne voudrait les laisser partir pour rien au monde.

Toute sa grande famille recomposée est là, à rigoler sur son canapé et à boire des bières en parlant du mariage, de _son_ mariage, et si le bras d'Alex n'était pas solidement ancré autour de ses épaules, elle se pincerait pour vérifier qu'elle ne rêve pas.

Elle devra bientôt avoir une petite conversation avec Kara à propos de Lena parceque les regards en coin et les soupirs d'amoureux transits c'est plus possible, mais pour l'instant elle se contente de se resserrer contre Alex.

Elle savait bien qu'elle se marierait avec un génie.


	3. Kara

Kara a sept ans, et ses symboles sont en Kryptonien.

C'est la première chose qu'elle fait tous les matins en se levant - inspecter sa peau à la recherche des traces de son âme-sœur - mais aujourd'hui, quelque chose est différent, aujourd'hui, elle tombe sur les inscriptions qui recouvrent une partie de son ventre et de ses côtes.

Elle les a attendus longtemps, depuis la première fois où Astra lui a expliqué la tradition derrière les symboles et ce qu'ils signifient, et maintenant qu'elle les voit gravés sur sa peau, Kara est si contente qu'elle saute de joie sur son lit à pieds joints.

Et quand elle prend le temps de les examiner, elle reconnait les symboles, elle les a lus une dizaine de fois. Ce sont les paroles d'une chanson que sa mère lui chantait tous les soirs pour s'endormir quand elle était plus jeune, et qu'il lui arrive encore de fredonner quand elle vient lui dire bonne nuit.

Kara est ravie.

Elle court les montrer à ses parents, qui interrompent la réunion qu'ils sont en train d'avoir dès qu'elle rentre dans la grande salle de réception et congédient les différents membres du Conseil pour écouter leur fille leur annoncer fièrement sa grande nouvelle. Elle voudrait bien les montrer à sa tante aussi mais Astra est encore partie à l'autre bout de la galaxie faire des choses d'adultes que Kara ne comprend pas, et pour l'instant ses parents suffisent.

Elle ne rate pas le regard ravi qu'envoie Zor-El à sa femme quand elle relève sa chemise pour lui montrer, et le sourire que lui renvoie Alura.

Ses parents portent leurs symboles sur la paume de leur main droite, et Kara les a parcourus tous les deux tellement de fois qu'elle pourrait les tracer les yeux fermés.

Mais aujourd'hui, ce sont ses symboles à elle qu'elle regarde, et qu'elle trace du doigt, et qu'elle dessine sur tous les supports qui lui tombent sous la main.

Les symboles sont à elle, mais aussi à son âme sœur, lui rappelle son père en souriant.

Kara est ravie d'avoir quelque chose à partager avec quelqu'un. Et elle lui envoie le message silencieux qu'elle parcourra toute sa planète à pied si elle le doit, et qu'elle le trouvera.

* * *

Kara a neuf ans, et elle a beau rechercher son âme sœur partout sur Krypton, elle ne trouve rien.

Elle ne saute plus sur les lits le matin en voyant ses symboles – enfin _presque_ plus – mais dès qu'elle croise un garçon qui pourrait être son âme-sœur, elle se met à chantonner l'air de la chanson qui est inscrite sur son ventre dans l'espoir qu'il la reconnaisse.

Autant dire que ce n'est pas fructueux.

La plupart des garçons se contentent de la regarder bizarrement, certains font semblant de ne pas l'entendre et d'autres ricanent ouvertement. Ils doivent la prendre pour une folle, c'est sûr.

Aucun n'est son âme-sœur en tous cas.

Elle a chanté sa chanson partout sur Krypton, mais elle ne l'a pas trouvé. Ses parents lui disent qu'elle a tout le temps du monde pour le trouver, son âme sœur, mais Kara est pressée et veut le trouver tout de suite. Ses parents se sont trouvés jeunes, alors pourquoi pas elle ?

Mais tous les garçons qu'elle rencontre sont méchants ou bêtes, et Kara commence à désespérer.

Est-ce que son âme-sœur a entendu la chanson, mais ne lui a pas dit parcequ'il ne veut pas d'elle ? Son père lui promet que non. Il vient dans sa chambre lui montrer les étoiles la nuit, et lui explique que des centaines de Kryptoniens vivent loin de leur planète.

 _Comme tante Astra ?_ demande Kara, et Zor-El sourit.

 _Pas tout à fait, mais presque,_ il lui répond.

Kara se demande si son âme-sœur aussi vit sur une autre planète que Krypton. Elle se dit que ça ne la dérangerait pas, pas vraiment, mais que ça rend ses recherches bien plus difficiles. Peu importe, elle continuera quand même à chercher.

Elle a promis après tout, et un Zor-El tient toujours ses promesses.

* * *

Kara a douze ans, et rien n'est comme avant.

Kara est tellement préoccupée par la fatigue dans la voix de son père quand il lui parle et par les cernes sous les yeux de sa mère qu'elle ne pense presque plus à chercher son âme-sœur.

Elle en a à peine le temps, de toute façon.

Zor-El et Alura la tiennent le plus occupée possible avec des cours de science avancée, de culture Kryptoniene et de civilisation des autres planètes avec les meilleurs précepteurs de Krypton toute la journée, toute la semaine.

Kara se demande si ils le font pour son intérêt, ou le leur. Elle a compris que ses parents la tenaient éloignée d'eux, et ça ne lui plait pas franchement.

Elle ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe, mais ça doit être grave.

Depuis un bout de temps, Kara remarque des rides sur le front de son père qu'elle n'avait jamais vues, et les traits de plus en plus serrés de sa mère. Alura vient de moins en moins souvent dans sa chambre lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, et Zor-El n'a plus le temps de venir lui montrer les étoiles.

Kara ne peut même plus se rappeler la dernière fois qu'ils sont partis en vacances tous les trois.

Mais ses parents ne lui manquent pas autant que sa tante, parcequ'ils sont là, et qu'elle peut encore les voir quand elle veut. Astra, elle, Astra part de plus en plus souvent, et de plus en plus longtemps, et quand elle rentre, elle a à peine le temps d'aller voir Kara avant qu'Alura l'entraîne au loin.

Quand elles se mettent à crier, Kara se réfugie dans un coin de sa chambre, et chante le plus fort qu'elle peut la chanson qui la relie à son âme-sœur. C'est la seule chose qui arrive à la couper du monde.

* * *

Kara a treize ans, et sa planète brûle.

Kara n'a pas le temps de comprendre vraiment ce qu'il se passe.

Elle promet de prendre soin de son cousin en montant dans le vaisseau dans lequel la presse ses parents, et a à peine le temps de se retourner pour voir sa chère planète exploser derrière elle.

La dernière chose à laquelle elle pense avant de s'évanouir est qu'elle espère que son âme sœur ne mourra pas sur Krypton aussi.

* * *

Kara a quatorze ans, et la Terre est une planète hostile.

Les bruits sont trop puissants, les couleurs sont trop agressives et les Terriens sont trop malveillants.

Jeremiah et Eliza sont gentils avec elle, et font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour qu'elle se sente comme chez elle avec eux, mais Alex, Alex est comme un chat sauvage que Kara essaie d'apprivoiser et qui gronde dès qu'elle approche.

Kal vient la voir de temps en temps, mais Kal est devenu un étranger. Le bébé qu'elle connaissait a laissé place à un homme grand et fort. A Superman.

Elle a passé vingt-quatre ans loin de lui, et les premiers mots qu'elle lui a dit quand elle l'a reconnu, Kal les a à peine compris. Il parle le kryptonien avec un accent étranger, et ne se souvient pas de sa planète.

Comment peut-elle lui manquer, si il ne l'a jamais connue ?

Kara n'ose pas lui dire qu'elle l'envie.

Que le manque de ses parents à elle est plus fort que le sien, parcequ'elle sait comment ils étaient. Qu'elle se rappelle encore du son de leurs voix. Qu'elle se souvient de l'enceinte de leur bras autour d'elle avant qu'ils ne la fassent monter sur ce vaisseau.

Kal est un Kryptonien qui a grandi sur Terre, mais Kara a grandi sur Krypton, et Krypton est mort.

Tout ce qu'elle connaissait, tout ce qu'elle aimait et ce pour quoi elle vivait est parti en fumée. Toute sa vie passée a disparue.

Tout, sauf la chanson Kryptoniene de son enfance sur ses côtes. Les marques sont toujours blanches sur sa peau, et elle sait que son âme sœur n'est pas morte avec Krypton.

Quand Kara ne dort pas la nuit, elle passe un doigt sur son ventre en se demandant si son âme-sœur est heureux, là où il est. Ou si il est comme elle. Misérable.

* * *

Kara a quinze ans et elle redevient progressivement qui elle était sur Krypton.

La Terre est toujours froide et différente, mais elle s'adapte comme elle peut à y vivre et à apprendre tout d'une planète qu'elle ne connaissait pas il y a encore deux ans.

Kara maîtrise bien mieux sa force qu'avant – même si officiellement, elle n'a plus le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs en public – et elle apprend lentement à calculer la force qu'elle met dans ses moindres faits et gestes, mais surtout, elle n'a plus cette sensation de solitude qu'elle avait en arrivant sur Terre.

Elle voit moins Kal que l'année précédente et Jeremiah n'est plus là pour l'aider dès qu'elle a un problème, mais Alex, Alex avait promis d'être une meilleure sœur pour elle, et elle est devenue _la_ meilleure.

Alex a comblé tous les besoins de famille dont Kara avait besoin.

Quand la surcharge sensorielle est juste trop forte pour elle, Kara franchit sur la pointe des pieds la courte distance qui la sépare d'Alex et se glisse dans le lit à côté de sa sœur. Kara se concentre comme elle peut sur les battements du cœur d'Alex.

Le _Boum Pa, Boum Pa_ de sa sœur l'apaise.

Et au bout d'un moment, elle n'entend plus les klaxons de voiture au loin et les piaillements des oiseaux dehors et tous les sons que son audition super puissante lui envoie, mais juste le battement régulier qu'elle connait par cœur maintenant.

Et quand Kara s'est calmée, et qu'il est trop tard pour se rendormir de toute façon, elle passe le reste de la nuit aux côtés d'Alex, à chantonner discrètement le chant Kryptonien dont les mots sont encrés sur sa peau.

Elle sait maintenant pourquoi c'est _ce_ chant, dans sa langue, qui lui fait office de marque.

Sans le savoir, à des kilomètres ou peut-être même à des années lumières d'elle, son âme sœur l'aide à la ramener les pieds sur Terre.

* * *

Kara a dix-sept ans, et Alex s'en va.

Kara la regarde faire ses valises sans rien dire, assise sur son lit, mais son cœur hurle. Elle veut dire à Alex qu'elle a besoin d'elle, elle veut la supplier de ne pas la quitter, de ne pas l'abandonner derrière elle. Elle ne dira rien.

Sa sœur est la personne la plus importante de sa vie. Elle l'a toujours protégée, même quand elle ne voulait pas le faire, même quand elle ne voulait pas d'elle et que Kara l'entendait crier à Jeremiah et Eliza qu'elle n'avait jamais demandé à avoir une sœur.

Elle peut encore se rappeler les _je te hais !_ et les _j'aurai voulu que tu sois jamais arrivée ici !_ résonner dans la maison.

Et maintenant, Kara n'arrive pas à trouver les mots pour dire au revoir à Alex, et considère très sérieusement de voler toutes les nuits jusqu'à Stanford. Mais ça serait égoïste de sa part, elle le sait parfaitement. Alex mérite sa liberté.

Alors Kara regarde Alex claquer la porte de sa chambre, et jeter ses valises dans le coffre de la voiture, et rouler des yeux quand Eliza lui liste un demi-million de recommandations pour Stanford alors qu'elle aura toute la route pour le faire, mais elle ne dit rien.

Et quand le moment de lui dire au revoir, elle serre sa sœur dans ses bras aussi fort qu'elle peut sans lui briser les os, écoute les _je t'aime_ qui ont remplacé les insultes, et les lui renvoie sans hésiter.

Alex promet d'appeler une fois par semaine, et d'envoyer des messages tous les jours, mais Kara ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'elle perd tout son monde une deuxième fois.

Kara attend de ne plus entendre le ronronnement de la voiture qui emmène sa sœur loin d'elle au loin pour pleurer. Elle ne pourra plus entendre les battements du cœur d'Alex les nuits, mais elle a toujours sa chanson.

Ce soir, alors qu'elle chantonne doucement la chanson Kryptoniene, elle se demande si son âme sœur s'est déjà sentie aussi seule qu'elle maintenant.

* * *

Kara a dix-huit ans, et rentrer à Stanhope est comme atterir sur Terre une deuxième fois.

Etre à nouveau une alien qui arrive sur une planète étrangère dont elle ne sait rien, et qui tente si fort de s'adapter que ça en devient complètement absurde.

Bien sûr, Alex lui a laissé tout un tas d'instructions pour se fondre dans la masse, et s'adapter au mieux à la vie étudiante, mais c'est plus facile pour elle que pour Kara. Ça l'a toujours été.

Les autres croient être discrets quand ils chuchotent dans son dos, et se moquent de ses lunettes ou de sa nervosité apparente, mais elle les entend.

Kara choisit de les ignorer. C'est toujours mieux que de s'énerver et de les envoyer en orbite, après tout.

Elle déteste Stanhope.

Midvale n'était pas Krypton, bien sûr, mais c'était la maison. Elle y avait ses repères et ses habitudes, et Stanhope est juste vide. Alex lui manque, Kal lui manque, Eliza lui manque.

Et son âme-sœur … Kara se demande si c'est possible de regretter quelqu'un qu'on n'a jamais rencontré. Mais pourtant, il lui manque aussi.

* * *

Kara a dix-neuf ans et National City est une mine d'opportunités et de découvertes.

 _L'université sera plus simple tu verras,_ lui avait dit Eliza. _Les gens y sont plus matures._

Sa mère adoptive avait raison, en soi. Les gens qu'elle rencontre à l'Université de National City sont plus intéressants et plus ouverts d'esprit que ceux qu'elle a rencontré avant, c'est vrai, et petit à petit Kara se trouve une place parmi eux.

Bien sûr, ce n'est pas le paradis non plus, et elle a des amis, certes, mais aucun d'eux ne sait qui elle est vraiment.

La seule qui la comprend, c'est Alex, mais Alex est à Seattle maintenant et Kara doit apprendre à se débrouiller sans elle.

Et Kara s'en sort plutôt bien, toute seule à National City. Elle va avoir son diplôme, et trouver un job stable, et se construire une petite vie rangée d'humaine tout à fait banale.

Mais une partie de Kara espère secrètement que toute sa vie ne sera pas comme l'est maintenant.

Et surtout, _surtout_ , qu'elle pourra se confier à quelqu'un un jour.

* * *

Kara a vingt ans, et enfin Alex la rejoint à National City.

Eliza passe un savon monstre à sa sœur quand elle apprend qu'elles ne prendront pas un appartement ensemble, mais Alex se contente de lui raccrocher au nez sans lui dire la vraie raison.

Que c'est Kara elle-même qui lui a demandé, pour ne pas avoir à reposer sur sa sœur.

Pour être indépendante.

Et Alex a un double de sa clef et Kara un de la sienne – même si ce n'est pas une petite serrure fermée qui va l'en empêcher de voir sa sœur si elle en a envie - et Kara peut toujours aller chez sa sœur la nuit pour écouter les battements de son cœur si elle n'arrive pas à dormir.

Elle dépend d'Alex de moins en moins, ces temps -ci.

Elle a réussi à se faire embaucher chez Noonan's, et elle tient des semaines entières sans rien casser. Kara commence à prendre sa vie en main et Alex ne pourrait pas être plus fière d'elle.

Elle espère que de là où ils sont, ses parents le sont aussi.

Elle espère que celui qui est fait pour elle le sera aussi.

* * *

Kara a vingt-et-un ans, et Kal lui a apprend qu'il a trouvé son âme sœur.

Qui est une _Terrienne_.

Kara est contente pour lui, mais alors qu'il lui raconte tout en souriant, son esprit dérive ailleurs.

Son âme sœur à elle pourrait venir d'une autre planète aussi, peut-être même sur laquelle elle se trouve maintenant. Peut-être qu'il n'est pas à des millions de kilomètres au loin comme elle le pensait. Peut-être qu'elle ne l'a juste pas encore rencontré.

Elle a essayé de sortir avec quelques garçons déjà, a cassé plusieurs doigts et un ou deux, ou _quatre_ nez et elle désespère un peu, c'est vrai. Kara s'était dit qu'il lui serait impossible de sortir avec un Terrien au vu de ses pouvoirs, et que son âme-soeur venait sûrement d'une autre planète que celle où elle avait atterri.

Mais son cousin et Lois Lane sont âme-sœurs.

Tous les espoirs de Kara sont relancés.

* * *

Kara a vingt-quatre ans et le jour où elle décroche le poste d'assistante de Cat Grant change sa vie.

Après son stage au Journal de Midvale, elle avait toujours voulu franchir les portes d'un grand magazine pour y aller y déposer ses informations, mais n'en avait jamais trouvé le courage. Et là, sans trop savoir pourquoi, au lieu de passer devant Catco comme tous les jours sans y prêter attention, elle s'y est arrêtée.

C'est comme si une force invisible l'y avait poussée. Quelque chose que Kara appellerait _le destin_ , et qui ferait grandement rouler les yeux de sa sœur.

Kara y a déposé son cursus, et est repartie chez Noonan's.

Et trois jours après, elle a reçu le coup de fil.

Kara adore son nouveau travail. Cat Grant la fait courir toute la journée dans tous les sens, mais Kara sait que dans le fond, elle l'aime bien. Et surtout, elle est en plein dans le milieu de la salle de rédaction d'un des plus grands magazines de National City, et elle est entourée autour de chacune des personnes qui y travaillent.

Elle n'est pas journaliste, mais on l'écoute quand elle dit quelque chose - même si ce n'est qu'une minute et que c'est pour lui demander un café après. Elle se cache derrière ses lunettes et ses cardigans, et un manque de confiance apparent, mais c'est le meilleur déguisement qu'elle ait porté depuis son arrivée sur Terre.

Kara a trouvé sa place.

* * *

Kara a vingt-cinq ans, et elle fait de son mieux.

Depuis qu'elle a enfilé le costume bleu et rouge, Kara se sent plus vivante et plus réelle que jamais, mais elle n'avait pas réalisé que le costume viendrait avec autant de poids.

Elle essaie vraiment, mais c'est comme si personne ne l'autorisait à faire la moindre erreur.

Supergirl doit être parfaite, mais Kara ne l'est pas.

Kara n'a pas grandi avec une force surhumaine, et la capacité de voler, et de shooter des lasers par les yeux. Ses pouvoirs lui sont tombés dessus sans qu'elle les demande et elle a dû apprendre à les contrôler.

Superman ne fait pas d'erreurs, bien sûr, mais Kal a eu ses pouvoirs depuis qu'il est bébé. Il n'a jamais connu que ça.

Pas elle.

A force de s'être cachée pendant des années, Kara ne sait plus qui elle est vraiment – Supergirl, ou Kara Danvers.

Les symboles sur son ventre lui disent que, quelque part, qu'elle n'est vraiment ni l'une ni l'autre.

* * *

Kara a vingt-six ans, et être Supergirl n'a jamais été aussi facile et aussi douloureux à la fois.

Lena Luthor est rentrée dans sa vie dans un crash et des étincelles - parceque rien de ce qui n'entoure le nom de Luthor ne se fait normalement - mais Kara ne la changerait pour rien au monde.

Quand elle est Supergirl, Lena lui sourit et la remercie de son aide, mais quand elle est Kara Danvers, Lena rit, et parle, et la regarde avec des yeux brillants, et le coeur de Kara ne semble jamais battre aussi vite en mission qu'il ne le fait quand elle serre Lena dans ses bras.

Pour Lena, Kara n'est pas celle qui amène les cafés, ou éteint les incendies et attrape les braqueurs, ou la petite sœur à protéger.

Elle est la meilleure amie, et le refuge, et l' _héroïne_. Elle entend souvent le mot, mais quand Lena le lui dit, il prend tout de suite un autre sens. Avec Lena, Kara veut être _Kara_ , et pas Supergirl.

Et elle veut lui dire la vérité, mais devenir l'amie de Supergirl, c'est s'exposer à des centaines de nouveaux ennemis, et elle ne mettra jamais la vie de Lena en danger, jamais.

Alors Kara continue à jouer sur les deux tableaux, en se demandant si les deux versions d'elle-même seront jamais assez pour Lena, Lena qui lui fait ressentir des choses qu'elle croyait avoir oublié et d'autres dont elle ne connaissait même pas l'existence.

Le jeu est de plus en plus dur, et risqué pour toutes les deux, et devra bien prendre fin un jour.

Mais Kara n'arrive plus à concevoir une vie sans Lena.

* * *

Kara a vingt-sept ans, et Supergirl ne s'agenouille devant personne, mais Lena n'est _pas_ personne.

Kara a voulu lui dire cent fois, _mille_ fois, mais elle n'a jamais trouvé les mots.

Et maintenant, elle est à genoux devant elle, et elle lui a tout dit, mais Lena refuse de croiser son regard, et l'absence des yeux verts lui fait plus mal que n'importe quelle épée à la Kryptonite dans son ventre.

Kara est amoureuse, et elle est perdue, et pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est arrivée sur Terre, ses pouvoirs ne lui sont d'aucune utilité.

Mais elle ne perdra pas Lena, elle ne peut pas.

Alors Kara se met à chanter doucement la chanson en krytponien de son enfance, et Lena tourne la tête vers elle, intriguée. Quand son regard croise le sien, doucement, Kara relève le pan bleu de son costume, et les symboles apparaissent.

Lena ne dit rien, les yeux rivés sur ses côtes.

 _Je sais que c'est toi_ tente Kara, et les yeux de Lena qui sont toujours fixés sur ses côtes brillent étrangement.

 _Je veux que ça soit toi,_ elle rajoute.

Il s'avère que l'univers n'est plus aussi cruel qu'il l'a autrefois été.

Kara passe le reste de la soirée à expliquer à son âme-soeur la signification de leurs symboles.

* * *

Kara a vingt-huit ans, et les légendes sur Krypton qui disaient qu'on ne peut pas savoir ce qu'elle la vie sans avoir connu son âme-sœur disaient vrai.

C'est elle l'alien, et pourtant, _pourtant,_ Lena ne peut pas être humaine parceque elle est _littéralement_ hors de ce monde. Kara pourrait lister les qualités de sa petite amie toute la journée, et elle aime d'ailleurs tellement les crier sur tous les toits qu'Alex n'arrête pas de dire que c'est un miracle que personne n'ait fait le rapprochement entre Supergirl et la nouvelle journaliste de CatCo qui semblent toutes les deux porter un intérêt vivace à la plus jeune Luthor.

Kara n'a jamais été aussi heureuse. Et ne s'est jamais autant senti vraie non plus. Elle n'a jamais eu à réfléchir à contenir sa force avec Lena, parceque c'est comme si son corps savait qui elle était, et prenait les précautions de lui-même.

Kara n'a pas à se retenir avec Lena. Elle n'a pas à porter ses lunettes et son masque de tous les jours. Elle peut être elle-même.

Et c'est comme ça qu'elle sait qu'il est temps.

La coutume Kryptoniene veut que l'on offre un bracelet, mais Lena porte déjà sur son ventre des marques ineffaçables dans la langue maternelle de Kara, alors celle-ci se dit qu'une bague fera tout aussi bien l'affaire - à condition que ce soit la plus belle qu'elle puisse trouver, parceque Lena ne mérite rien d'autre que le meilleur, toujours. Elle traîne Alex jusqu'à la bijouterie la plus proche, et met un peu plus de deux heures avant de choisir la bonne.

Lena lui dit oui avant même qu'elle n'ait le temps de finir de poser la question, et Kara se relève pour serrer contre elle son monde entier en se disant qu'elle est sacérement chanceuse.

Kara vient de Krypton, et une partie de son histoire restera toujours là-bas avec ceux qu'elle y a laissés, mais sa vie est désormais sur Terre. Son coeur aussi.

* * *

Kara a trente ans et le rythme rapide des petits battements est le plus beau son qu'elle ait entendu de sa vie.

Kara connait déjà le rythme unique de son petit cœur – elle l'a écouté pendant des mois, l'oreille soigneusement collée contre le ventre de sa femme même si ce n'était pas absolument pas nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de sa super audition – mais maintenant que le bébé est là, dans les bras de Lena, les battements de son cœur lui semblent tellement plus fort.

Tellement plus vrais.

Kara devrait dormir, mais quand elle ouvre un oeil fatigué et voit sa femme bercer doucement le bébé contre elle, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'entamer doucement le chant kryptonien dont les paroles leurs gravent la peau à toutes les deux.

Elle n'a pas besoin de lui poser la question pour savoir que Lena l'a reconnu tout de suite.


	4. Alex

Alex a six ans, et elle fait partie des trois pour cent de la population qui ont un dessin comme tatouage d'âme sœur au lieu de mots.

Elle connait les pourcentages par cœur – elle s'est renseignée en amont, bien sûr.

Quatre-vingt-dix-sept pour cent de la population ont des marques normales. Les autres sont des exclus.

Le premier matin où elle les aperçoit sur sa hanche droite, Alex panique et pleure sur les genoux de sa mère que ce sera plus dur pour elle de trouver son âme sœur.

Elle est différente.

Sa mère lui dit qu'il n'y a rien de mal à avoir une marque différente des autres, et que sa différence est sa force. Ses parents aussi ont un tatouage anodin – une double hélice d'ADN, en bon scientifiques qu'ils sont tous les deux. Ils font partie aussi des rares trois pour cent, et Alex est rassurée.

Et maintenant qu'elle est calmée, Alex veut tout de suite savoir ce que signifie son symbole.

Son père va chercher son plus gros livre de chimie, et lui montre, parcequ'il n'a jamais rien refusé d'enseigner à son petit génie.

La molécule d'Alex est la sérotonine. C10H12N2O.

La _5-hydroxytryptamine,_ lit Alex.

Elle ne rigole pas avec la chimie, même du haut de ses six ans. Elle va tout apprendre sur sa molécule, parcequ'elle est sûre que quelque part dans le monde, celui qui est fait pour elle fera de même.

* * *

Alex a huit ans, et elle apprend que les autres n'ont toujours pas la même vision du monde qu'elle.

Quand elle explique ce qu'est la sérotonine qui grave sa peau, les autres enfants se moquent de sa molécule et lui disent que seul un vieux scientifique fou voudrait d'elle.

Alex est fière d'avoir un signe différent.

Et plus que ça, elle fière d'avoir un symbole qui représente les sciences.

Elle aime la chimie, qui explique tout du plus simple au plus compliqué. C'est grâce à ça qu'elle sait pourquoi le ciel est bleu, et pourquoi le sucre fond dans le café, et pourquoi elle va créer un grand dégagement de fumée si elle mélange du fer et de l'acide chlorhydrique.

C'est son père qui lui a appris, et Alex veut être comme son père quand elle sera grande. Elle ne voit pas où est le problème à ça.

Elle espère que son âme-sœur ne rit pas de leur sérotonine comme les autres le font.

* * *

Alex a dix ans et le monde est grand, trop grand pour qu'elle puisse trouver son âme-sœur au coin de la rue.

Déjà que Midvale est grand, alors le monde entier … Ce qui est encore plus fascinant pour elle, c'est que l'espace est encore plus grand, et rend les possibilités encore plus diverses.

Alex est obsédé par l'espace, ces derniers temps.

Ses parents lui ont offert un télescope à Noël, et elle regarde les étoiles tous les soir avec son père. C'est lui qui lui apprend le nom de toutes les planètes de leur système solaire, et ceux des planètes qui sont bien plus loin et bien plus étrangère au commun des mortels, et Alex peut toutes les réciter sur le bout des doigts.

Elle rencontre Clark pour la première fois quelque jours après son anniversaire, et elle est tout de suite fascinée par le Kryptonien. Ce n'est peut-être même pas le premier alien qu'elle rencontre, mais c'est le premier qui accepte de répondre à ses questions, et elle lui en pose mille auxquelles il répond en riant.

Avant de repartir à Metropolis, Clark lui parle un peu de planète qu'il n'a jamais connu, et la situe comme il peut dans l'espace, d'après le peu qu'il en sait.

Alex ne connait rien de plus passionnant que l'espace. A part peut-être les sciences et la chimie, qui auront toujours une place particulière dans son cœur – et sur sa peau.

* * *

Alex a douze ans, et elle a peut-être déjà trouvé son âme-sœur.

Sauf que ce n'est pas le bon.

Elle apprend que Nick, un garçon de quatorze ans dans la classe au-dessus de la sienne n'a pas de mots non plus, mais une molécule chimique. Le grand frère de Vicky, qui est dans sa classe, l'a vu dans les vestiaires, et sachant que la meilleure amie de sa petite sœur a un tatouage particulier aussi, il l'a raconté à Vicky.

Et Vicky force Alex à parler à Nick, sans écouter ses protestations que ce n'est peut-être pas la sérotonine, et qu'elle a son tatouage sur sa hanche alors que Nick l'a sur la clavicule, mais Vicky insiste si bien qu'Alex finit par prendre son courage à deux mains et à aller voir Nick à une pause de midi.

Alex ne veut pas montrer sa hanche à Nick, et s'en sort en lui parlant de ses cours de chimie, ce qui le fait rigoler et dire que ça tombe bien qu'elle aime la chimie, parcequ'il a justement un tatouage qui lui plairait.

Nick s'avère avoir comme tatouage la molécule de l'aspirine - l' _acide acétylsalicylique_ corrige Alex.

 _Peut-être parcequ'il lui donne mal à la tête_ , elle raconte ensuite à Vicky.

Et malgré ce qu'elle dit à Vicky et au reste de ses copines, Alex est soulagée que Nick ne soit pas son âme sœur.

* * *

Alex a treize ans et elle adore sa vie.

Elle est populaire malgré ses bonnes notes – ce qui est assez rare pour être remarqué – et son groupe de copines est le plus cool du lycée.

Elle fait autant de surf que de chimie, et elle peut se rendre dans le labo de ses parents quand elle le veut.

Elle a déjà fait des dizaines d'expérience sur l'action de la 5-hydroxytryptamine dans le corps humain et elle en est persuadée, sa molécule est l'une des plus importantes qui soit, ce qui fait de son symbole le plus spécial qu'elle connaisse.

Son père continue à lui enseigner tout ce qu'il sait sur les planètes, et sa mère lui montre toujours les nouvelles avancées de leurs recherches, et avec eux, elle en apprend toujours plus.

Alex n'a toujours pas rencontré son âme-sœur, ni même une autre personne qui fait partie des trois pour cent comme elle et Nick, mais elle ne s'en inquiète pas vraiment. Midvale est grand lui rappelle son père, et son âme sœur n'y est peut-être même pas.

Alex a tout le temps du monde pour trouver sa sérotonine manquante. Elle ne changerait pas sa vie, pas pour rien au monde.

* * *

Alex a quatorze ans et elle ne veut pas de petite sœur.

Encore moins d'une petite sœur alien.

Elle a demandé un petit frère à ses parents tous les Noël entre ses cinq et ses dix ans, et ils ne lui ont jamais donné, alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi _elle_ ?

Clark leur dépose Kara comme un paquet surprise et s'en va aussitôt, et ses parents l'installent dans la chambre d'Alex sans même lui demander son avis.

Alex claque des portes, et hurle qu'elle ne veut pas de Kara, et qu'elle fuguera si la blonde reste, mais ses parents ne veulent rien savoir.

Alex la déteste.

Depuis qu'elle est arrivée, son père regarde les étoiles avec Kara et plus avec elle, et sa mère n'a plus le temps de lui parler de son travail. Elle a l'impression qu'elle lui vole sa place.

Alex déteste l'espace, maintenant. Il ne lui a rien apporté de bien.

Au moins, elle aura toujours la chimie.

* * *

Alex a quinze ans, et son père est mort.

Alex a mal, plus qu'aucune chute au skate board, plus qu'aucun rouleau au surf, plus que tout ce qu'elle a connu avant. Sa vie était une bulle confortable, et elle est percée maintenant.

Kara l'aide à remonter la pente, parceque Kara comprend. Kara l'a vécu aussi. Kara sait. Et Alex s'ouvre peu à peu à Kara.

Quand sa sœur lui montre la première fois le tatouage qui couvre son ventre et ses côtes, Alex est ravie, et s'exclame que Kara fait partie des trois pour cent aussi, mais Kara la corrige vite.

Ce ne sont pas des dessins ou une molécule comme Alex, mais du Kryptonien. Des mots, comme la plupart des gens, mais dans sa langue maternelle.

Alex est un peu déçue, mais écoute quand même sa petite sœur lui expliquer la signification de ses mots. A côté du symbole de sa famille, c'est un poème qui s'écrit sur sa peau, sur l'amour et la vie.

 _Un chant traditionnel Kryptonien_ , explique Kara en souriant.

Alex n'est plus déçue, elle est même légèrement jalouse. Son 5-hydroxytryptamine à côté lui parait simple et banal, mais quand Kara la voit, elle s'émerveille de la forme de la molécule, et demande des détails en long et en large sur les effets de l'hormone.

C'est en lui listant toutes ses actions qu'Alex se demande pourquoi la 5-hydroxytryptamine n'inhibe pas la douleur comme elle est censée le faire.

Kara la serre dans ses bras, parcequ'elle non plus n'a pas la réponse.

* * *

Alex a seize ans, et elle va mieux.

La perte de son père laissera toujours une cicatrice indélébile dans son cœur, mais Kara met des rayons de soleil et des arcs-en-ciel dans la grisaille de sa vie, et Alex sait qu'elle ne sera plus jamais seule.

Avoir une sœur est différent, pour sûr.

Alex n'a jamais eu à partager la salle de bain ou à se battre pour savoir quel programme télé regarder avant, mais sa nouvelle routine lui convient tout aussi bien que l'ancienne. Maintenant qu'elle n'a plus le droit d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, Kara est plus vulnérable que jamais, aussi paradoxal que ce soit pour une fille qui emmène Alex voler en cachette quand celle-ci insiste un peu, et Alex décide de la protéger quoiqu'il arrive.

Elle sera pour Kara la grande sœur qu'elle a toujours voulu avoir.

Ses amis se moquent de Kara, alors elle les envoie bouler. Elle ne parle presque plus à Vicky, mais elle a une nouvelle meilleure amie pour la remplacer. Elle passe tous ses repas avec Kara, lui présente des nouveaux amis qui la méritent et menace de casser le nez de quiquonque ose dire quoi que ce soit contre elle.

A défaut de s'y sentir à la maison, sa sœur se sentira à l'aise sur Terre, Alex fera tout pour.

 _La différence est une force_ , elle lui répète en boucle, jusqu'à ce que Kara y croie aussi.

Avoir une petite sœur n'est pas si mal que ça, au final.

* * *

Alex a dix-sept ans, et elle s'en va.

Elle est ravie d'aller étudier les sciences qui l'ont toujours fascinées, et elle se sent comme une gamine à l'idée de la faire à Stanford, qui est un nouveau monde de possibilités qui s'ouvre à elle, mais quitter Kara est l'une des choses les plus dur qu'elle fait dans sa vie.

Sa petite sœur croit pouvoir cacher ses émotions subtilement, et pleurer discrètement quand Alex ne regarde pas, mais Alex voit tout. Elle peut voir dans Kara comme dans un livre ouvert, et ce qu'elle y lit lui brise le cœur.

Alex veut lui promettre qu'elle ne la quitte pas et qu'elle reviendra à Midvale dans la seconde où Kara lui demandera, mais elle sait parfaitement que si elle ne part pas, sa sœur ne pourra jamais devenir sa propre personne.

Alors Alex ne dit rien. C'est plus facile comme ça.

Elle jette ses valises dans le coffre de sa mère d'un air faussement détaché, et fait un dernier tour de la maison en clamant qu'elle vérifie de n'avoir rien oublié, le regard de sa sœur lourd sur elle.

Embrasser Kara et la serrer dans ses bras est le plus dur, mais Alex est la grande sœur des deux, et c'est à elle d'être forte.

Un seul mot de Kara, et Alex serait restée.

Mais Kara la laisse s'en aller, et dans la voiture qui les sépare l'une de l'autre, Alex touche son 5-hydroxytryptamine du bout des doigts en se demandant quand sa vie cessera d'être une longue lignée de séparations plus douloureuse les unes que les autres. Elle a besoin de quelqu'un qui reste.

* * *

Alex a dix-neuf ans et l'université est exactement comme elle l'avait imaginé – un puits de découvertes.

 _Midvale est grand_ , lui avait dit son père. Stanford l'est encore plus.

Beaucoup ont laissé tomber la quête de leur âme-sœur pour passer du bon temps, et les autres se disent qu'ils ont toute la vie pour penser à chercher celui ou celle qui leur est destiné.

Alex fait partie du groupe qui ne désespère pas de le trouver mais, qui n'en font pas une quête personnelle non plus.

Celui qui se rapproche le plus de de son âme sœur qu'elle ait pu trouver pour le moment est son partenaire de labo, Justin. Justin est intelligent, et travailleur, et il la fait rire. Et surtout, il lui a confié que son tatouage se trouve sur sa hanche droite – comme elle.

Alex se demande si ça pourrait être lui. Si l'amitié et le vague fond d'attirance qu'elle ressent pour Justin est censé signifier qu'ils sont destinés l'un pour l'autre. Qu'il est la personne pour elle.

Alex est une scientifique, et en vient à la conclusion qu'il n'y a pas mille façons de vérifier si son hypothèse est nulle ou acceptée.

Et Justin n'avait pas menti. Son tatouage est bien sur sa hanche droite, presque au même endroit que le sien, elle note. Mais au lieu d'une molécule de son C10H12N2O, il a une citation de Niels Bohr.

Alex est déçue, mais elle sort avec Justin pendant deux mois, avant qu'il ne la trompe avec la barista du campus. Alex est blessée, et se sent trahie.

Doucement, elle se fait à l'idée qu'elle ne trouvera peut-être jamais son âme-sœur. Et c'est peut-être mieux ainsi.

* * *

Alex a vingt ans, et elle déménage à National City dans l'espoir d'un nouveau départ.

Elle a son premier diplôme de science en poche, et un doctorat dans le viseur, et National City semble être la ville parfaite pour l'obtenir.

Alex a voulu faire le vide après sa débâcle à l'université, et est partie finir ses cliniques à Seattle – loin de Stanford, loin de Justin. Seattle était une belle ville, mais trop loin de sa sœur, et de ce dont elle avait vraiment besoin.

Alors quand Kara lui a à nouveau plus ou moins subtilement parlé d'un appartement à louer près de chez elle, Alex a sauté sur l'occasion.

Bien sûr, Eliza n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'elle n'emménage pas directement chez Kara et Alex lui a plus ou moins subtilement signifié qu'elle se passait de son avis. Elle est grande, elle sait ce qu'elle fait.

Kara a besoin d'autonomie, pas qu'Alex vienne lui mettre une laisse autour du cou et surveiller ses moindres mouvements, et si sa mère ne le comprend pas alors elle n'a rien compris à Kara.

En vérité, Alex aurait bien emménagé avec sa sœur, tout comme elle serait bien restée à Midvale il y a quelques années, mais elle se dit que son côté de grande sœur surprotectrice trouble son bon jugement. _C'est mieux ainsi_ , elle se répète.

Et puis Kara est assez surexcitée pour elles deux, et Alex la regarde déballer tous ses cartons à la vitesse de l'éclair en souriant.

Sa nouvelle vie commence, mais Alex ne s'aperçoit pas qu'elle est perdue. Elle est la grande sœur dont Kara avait besoin, et essaie d'être la fille qu'Eliza veut avoir, mais personne ne lui demande qui elle veut être _elle_.

A force de courir dans tous les sens, Alex ne se rend pas compte qu'elle est en train de tomber. Elle est en pleine chute libre, et elle n'a personne pour la rattraper.

* * *

Alex a vingt-trois ans, et elle est prise dans une spirale.

Aller en cours, travailler les séances qu'elle a ratées, sortir, boire, rentrer tard et dormir jusqu'à midi en ratant les cours du matin.

Recommencer.

Jour après jour.

Encore, et encore.

Alex déçoit sa mère, et déçoit ses professeurs – malgré ses résultats toujours brillants – et déçoit la mémoire de son père.

Elle le sait. Elle continue quand même.

La seule qu'elle ne déçoit pas, c'est Kara. Sa grande sœur ne peut rien faire de mal dans les yeux de Kara. Alex aime Kara plus que n'importe qui au monde. Et quelque part, tout l'amour et le soutien que lui donne sa petite sœur sont plus lourds dans ses remords que tous les reproches que lui lance Eliza.

Mais la spirale tourne et Alex trouve du confort à tourner avec elle.

Alex ne cherche plus à retrouver celui qui porte sa molécule de 5-hydroxytryptamine sur sa hanche. Elle est convaincue que si elle le trouve, elle le décevra aussi.

* * *

Alex a vingt-quatre ans et a laissé tomber la tequila et la fumée pour quelque chose de bien plus excitant.

Elle n'est pas dupe mais elle veut croire qu'Hank l'a recrutée pour ses diplômes et ses capacités, et pas seulement à cause de Kara.

C'est sa chance, et elle ne la laissera pas filer.

Elle s'entraîne tous les jours et elle apprend à maitriser deux choses - toutes les techniques de combats possibles et imaginables, et à cacher les bleus qui lui recouvrent le corps - et c'est plus dur que l'on croit quand on a pour sœur une alien qui a une super vison et super audition et qui entend le moindre souffle irrégulier.

Alex s'en veut de lui cacher la vérité, mais elle sait qu'elle fait ce qui est bien. Elle sait pourquoi elle se bat.

Alex espère qu'elle pourra dire un jour la vérité à Kara. Quand elle regarde le 5-hydroxytryptamine sur sa hanche, elle espère aussi qu'elle n'aura pas non à se cacher à son âme-soeur. Jamais.

* * *

Alex a vingt-cinq ans, et elle adore sa nouvelle vie.

Sauf qu'elle est bâtie sur un mensonge.

Il y a deux choses qu'Alex hait avec un son travail au DEO, et qu'elle pense ne jamais pourvoir changer.

Mentir à Kara - et par conséquence à Eliza, et tous ceux qui s'intéressent de plus ou moins près à son travail – ce qu'elle s'était jurée de ne plus faire.

Et toujours être seule.

Alex espère qu'un jour qu'elle réussira à manquer le vide, mais pour l'instant, elle a d'autres préoccupations. Elle n'a pas le temps, et pas le droit de penser à autre chose qu'à son travail.

Entre Kara et le DEO, elle a cessé de rêver à son âme sœur. Si il doit venir, il viendra. Sinon ... la vie continuera pour Alex, comme elle l'a toujours fait.

Peu importe la situation, Alex s'en est toujours sortie. Ce n'est pas prêt de changer.

* * *

Alex a vingt-six ans et Kara devient Supergirl.

Alex n'a jamais été aussi anxieuse de sa vie. C'est comme si chaque jour, elle repassait sa thèse - le stress encore et encore. Sauf qu'au lieu de son diplôme, c'est la sécurité de sa soeur qui se joue, et Alex n'a rien de plus précieux au monde.

Elle pense tous les jours au vol 237. Si elle n'avait pas été dessus, Kara n'aurait jamais enfilé le costume rouge et bleu.

Bien sûr, elle ne souhaite pas la mort de ceux qui étaient sur ce vol avec elle mais maintenant que sa petite sœur est devenue l'héroïne attitrée de National City, Alex est constamment sur ses gardes.

Kara affronte des aliens qui font trois fois sa taille, et qui pourraient la broyer aussi facilement qu'une boulette de papier, et Alex ne pourrait rien pour les en empêcher.

A force de penser à protéger Kara, Alex en oublie qu'elle aussi, elle est vulnérable.

* * *

Alex a vingt-sept ans et sa rencontre avec Maggie Sawyer met sa vie sens dessus dessous.

La première fois qu'elle croise le chemin du détective Sawyer - sur _sa_ juridiction soit dit en passant - elle est impressionnée par son caractère, mais quand elle apprend à connaître la vraie _Maggie_ , Alex craque totalement.

A part Kara, personne n'avait jamais été aussi franc et brut avec Alex, et chaque question de la détective atteint sa cible en plein coeur. Alex ne savait pas qui elle était avant Maggie, et après s'être laissé à l'abandon pendant des années, c'est comme si elle se découvrait à nouveau.

Maggie bouscule tous ses codes et balaie toutes ses certitudes d'un revers de main, et Alex tombe amoureuse avant même d'avoir pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Mais elle ne peut pas lui dire. Sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi, Maggie devient distante avec elle dès qu'elle tente de lui parler de ses sentiments, et Alex a du mal à cacher sa déception. Elle avait pourtant cru voir dans les yeux de Maggie quelque chose qu'elle avait rarement vu auparavant.

Mais si Maggie croit qu'elle va pouvoir repousser Alex Danvers longtemps, elle se trompe. Alex est un agent spécial - un soldat - et dans son monde, on ne renonce pas. On se bat pour ce que l'on croit juste.

Et la persévérance et l'obstination que lui ont reprochés tant de monde au cours de sa vie finit par payer. Quand on sonne à sa porte ce soir-là, peut-être au moment où elle s'y attendait le moins, Alex n'a le temps de rien dire que déjà Maggie lui annonce qu'elle est sûre d'avoir trouvé son âme-soeur.

Alex ne comprend pas tout de suite de qui veut parler la détective, et s'apprête à dissimuler sa jalousie comme elle le peut quand Maggie abaisse légèrement sa ceinture, dévoilant la marque qui couvre sa hanche droite.

Et là, sous les yeux émerveillés d'Alex, ses doigts découvrent sa molécule de sérotonine. Son C10H12N2O.

 _La sérotonine_ dit Maggie, et Alex pourrait jurer que ses yeux brillent plus qu'un gamin, ou que sa petite soeur, devant le sapin de Noël.

 _La 5-hydroxytryptamine_ corrige Alex par réflexe, et Maggie sourit tellement grand qu'Alex sent son cœur battre si fort que Kara doit pouvoir l'entendre à l'autre bout de la ville.

Alex n'a jamais autant aimé la chimie.

* * *

Alex a vingt-huit ans, et dans deux mois, tous les rêves qu'elle s'est interdit d'avoir pendant des années deviendront réalité.

Alex a encore du mal à croire ce qu'est devenu sa vie. Elle a du mal à croire qu'elle est excitée à l'idée d'aller choisir les robes de demoiselles d'honneur avec Kara dans trois jours, ou qu'elle adorerait participer à une dégustation des pièces montées un jour, et encore que tous les gens qui sont en train de discuter dans la pièce sont venus pour célébrer ses fiançailles.

La seule chose qui rend le rêve réel est le poids de la bague de fiançailles que Maggie a glissé à son doigt il y a quelque mois.

Alex peut voir au bout de la pièce sa fiancée répondre en riant aux questions dont la bombardent Winn et Kara, et J'onn qui l'aperçoit, lui sourire fièrement. Elle va lui demander de l'amener à l'autel tout à l'heure. Les rires résonnent dans ses oreilles, et au regard fier de J'onn s'ajoute celui de sa mère, et Alex se sentirait accablée de tant d'émotions si elle ne commençait pas à en avoir l'habitude. C'est sa vie, à présent.

Elle sait bien que sa vie sera toujours pleine de dangers et de rebondissements, mais Maggie sera à ses côtés pour chacun d'entre eux.

Alex a décidé qu'elle se marierait dans une robe qui laissera visible sa 5-hydroxytryptamine, quoiqu'en disent Eliza et Kara. Après tout, la chimie n'a jamais tort.


End file.
